Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to control for an illumination device capable of automatically changing a radiation direction.
Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known light emission shooting in which light from an illumination device is radiated toward a ceiling or the like to irradiate the subject with diffused light reflected from (bouncing off) the ceiling or the like (hereinafter referred to as “bounce light emission shooting”). According to bounce light emission shooting, since light from the illumination device can be radiated not directly but indirectly onto the subject, images shot with soft light can be captured.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-8717 discusses an imaging apparatus that finds a high reflective area from a difference in luminance between image signals acquired from an image sensor at the time of emission of light and at the time of non-emission of light from a flash device and, when the proportion of the largeness of the high reflective area is equal to or greater than a predetermined value, determines that a high reflective object is present in the field of view and performs bounce light emission shooting.
However, the imaging apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-8717 determines whether to perform bounce light emission shooting based on the proportion of a high reflective area to the field of view and, therefore, may determine to perform bounce light emission shooting even under a condition unsuitable for bounce light emission shooting.
For example, because the imaging apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-8717 does not take into consideration the type of an interchangeable lens that is attached to the imaging apparatus, the imaging apparatus may determine to perform bounce light emission shooting even under a condition in which a super-telephoto lens with the focal length of more than 300 mm is attached to the imaging apparatus and light from the illumination device does not reach the subject.